How to Love Somebody
by Kau-Tahu-Siapa
Summary: CHAP 3 UPDATE/ Sasuke, siswa sekolah menengah pertama pecinta fisika dan aritmatika -Namun benci segala hal berbau seni. Hinata, gadis biasa dengan bakat luar biasa. Tak disangka, gadis sederhana seperti Hinata bisa membuat sang Uchiha bungsu jatuh cinta. Bagaimana perjuangan Sasuke mendapatkan hati Hinata? AU, SasuHina. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1 : Meet Uchiha Sasuke

**How to Love Somebody**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, SasuHina fic, typo. Hope u like it.**

.

Sasuke itu makhluk tampan yang selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis. Tidak di sekolah, tidak di jalanan ramai, bahkan tidak di halaman depan rumahnya. Pagi tenang di akhir minggu dua hari yang lalu harus menjadi pagi yang sangat berisik bagi Sasuke yang senang kedamaian. Siapa sih gadis centil yang sengaja mengumumkan kalau Sasuke itu pacarnya? Tidak bisa dipungkiri, seluruh pengagum Uchiha bungsu itu seketika menyerbu kediamannya dan membuat keributan besar-besaran –memaksa Sasuke mengadakan konferensi pers tentang kabar burung itu.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir kenapa gadis-gadis itu sering mengerubunginya seperti lalat mengerubungi daging busuk. Tapi Sasuke tidak busuk. Oke, kita ganti perumpamaannya. Seperti lebah mengerubungi bunga yang paling indah.

Mungkin banyak cowok seumurannya yang menyimpan iri pada Sasuke. Apa yang tak ada pada dirinya? Wajah oke, bentuk tubuh bisa dibilang sempurna buat anak seusianya, ditambah dengan nama belakangnya yang terkenal 'wow', dan kemampuan berpikir yang jauh di atas standar sebagai penyempurna. Pelajaran mana sih, yang tidak dikuasai Sasuke?

Thanks to God untuk segala kelebihannya tadi. Tapi justru kelebihan itulah yang membawa bencana –tidak mungkin tidak bisa dibilang bencana jika kau tidak bisa tidur tiga hari tiga malam gara-gara nomor ponselmu diketahui ratusan fangirl yang terus meneleponmu tiap detik.

Kalau saja bisa, dia dengan sukarela dan seikhlas-ikhlasnya akan memberikan seluruh penggemarnya pada Naruto. Sasuke prihatin pada teman sekelasnya di sekolah menengah pertama itu. Padahal mukanya oke, senyumnya juga lumayan menawan. Hanya ada faktor yang bisa membuat para gadis bergidik jijik. Ya, Naruto norak.

Sasuke tidak butuh perhatian gadis-gadis itu. Dirinya lelah mendengar ocehan genit seperti,

"Sasuke-_kun_ sudah makan belum? Makan bareng aku aja ya?"

Tidak bisakah mereka memanggil dirinya dengan nama belakangnya? Aku saja gak pernah kenal gadis yang mengatakan itu, batin Sasuke.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, membuat Sasuke menghentikan lamunannya sejak dia memasuki gerbang.

"Hei Teme, serius amat melamunnya!"

Umur panjang. Belum semenit Sasuke memikirkan Naruto, bocah duren itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum yang mampu menyaingi matahari musim panas. Ingatkan dia untuk memakai kacamata anti-Ultraviolet sebelum memandang senyum Naruto.

Konoha Junior High School mulai ramai. Beberapa anak terlihat sedang bermain basket. Gadis-gadis remaja berusia 14 tahunan sedang asyik bergosip di depan loker mereka. Belum sempat Sasuke menghindar, salah satu gadis pirang yang sedang bergosip itu melihat Sasuke dan langsung heboh sendiri.

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-_kun_ datang!"

Otak cerdas Sasuke menyadari keadaan sedang menggawat saat melihat gerombolan penggemarnya yang berlarian dengan semangat ke arahnya. Syaraf sensorik seketika memaksa dirinya dan Naruto untuk bergegas pergi.

"Selamatkan dirimu, Teme!" seru Naruto sebelum keduanya berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kelas mereka yang terletak di lantai tiga.

_Great_, senam jantung di pagi hari.

Mungkin selain rajin berolahraga, faktor dikejar-kejar fangirl setiap hari juga membuat bentuk tubuh Sasuke sangat atletis.

Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti kehidupan SMA-nya kalau kehidupan SMP-nya saja sudah seburuk ini.

.

"Itu kelasnya, Sasuke!" tunjuk Naruto yang masih saja heboh berlarian bersama Sasuke. Beberapa kali mereka menengok ke belakang untuk melihat keadaan gerombolan fangirl itu. Bukan berkurang seperti yang diharapkan, gerombolan itu bertambah sekitar sepuluh orang setiap Sasuke mempercepat larinya.

"Hoi Dobe!" panggil Sasuke, masih saja terus berlari.

"Apa?" Naruto menengok ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau ikut lari? Yang dikejar kan aku," Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan kelas. Sementara Naruto,

"Eh?"

BRAK!

Na'as bagi Naruto, bocah Uzumaki itu sukses menabrak tong sampah di samping kelas karena tidak memperhatikan jalan saat berlari.

Sasuke yang sudah berlari memasuki kelas mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Naruto –mungkin karmanya karena tidak menolong Naruto saat jatuh. Bedanya, Naruto menabrak tong sampah, Sasuke menabrak seorang gadis.

Setumpuk buku dengan berbagai macam sampul yang dipegang gadis itu jatuh berhamburan tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Whoa, gomen!" ujar Sasuke sambil membantu memungutkan buku-buku tersebut.

"T-tidak apa-apa, U-uchiha-_san_," jawab gadis itu tetap menunduk. Setelah semua buku terkumpul, Uchiha muda itu memberikan buku yang ada di tangannya pada gadis berambut indigo di depannya.

Naruto muncul di depan kelas sambil memegangi badannya. "Aduduh... Sialan kau Tem! Kau yang dikejar tapi aku yang nabrak tong sampah!"

"Salah sendiri kau lari bersamaku," kata Sasuke tak peduli. Dirinya berjalan menuju bangku ketiga dari depan kemudian duduk dengan santai. Tak peduli dengan ricuhnya keadaan di luar kelas dikarenakan penggemar-penggemarnya.

"Curang, curang! Kau malah menabrak Hinata-_chan_! Padahal aku juga mau nabrak Hinata!" Naruto terus mengoceh sementara Hinata yang mendengar ocehan Naruto mendadak bersemu merah.

"S-sudahlah, N-naruto-_kun_," ujar Hinata lembut sambil tersenyum.

Telinga Sasuke sedikit berkedut mendengarnya. Hinata memanggil Naruto dengan nama depannya, ditambah dengan suffix '_kun_'. Tapi Hinata tidak pernah memanggil Sasuke dengan nama depannya.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto, dan Sasuke tahu itu. Tapi fakta bahwa Sasuke menyukai Hinata belum terungkap di depan publik.

Apakah wajar kalau Sasuke yang punya segalanya iri pada Naruto hanya karena Hinata menyukai Naruto?

.

TBC

.

**a/n : oke, ini gaje dan OOC. Saya akui itu. Disini rata-rata charanya masih SMP gitu. Pendek ya? Maaf, saya gak bakat nulis fic yang panjang-panjang. Bisanya cuma segini doang. Mungkin saya akan apdet lebih cepat untuk chapter depan dikarenakan chap ini pendek minta ampun.**

**Okidi, MIND TO REVIEW, minna-**_**san**_**? Kritik dan flame halal-halal saja.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet Hyuuga Hinata

**How to Love Somebody**

**Disclaimer : still Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, alur kecepetan dan sederet kesalahan penulisan serta EYD.**

.

_Enjoy this second chapter :)_

.

Hinata itu gadis penyendiri yang lebih senang berteman dengan sunyi. Jika _hang-out _dan menghadiri setiap pesta itu dibutuhkan oleh gadis dengan tipe sama seperti Sakura dan Ino, Hinata lebih membutuhkan suasana senyap. Menurutnya, suasana hening bisa membuat kepalanya jernih. Pikirannya pun bersih. Jadi dia bisa lebih konsentrasi mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah yang menumpuk dari para guru.

Nilai-nilai Hinata di sekolah memang tidak bisa dibilang bagus, terutama dalam pelajaran yang berkaitan dengan hitung-hitungan. Hal ini terbukti hanya dengan melihat betapa panik raut wajahnya saat Anko-sensei memberikan tes matematika mendadak. Atau saat Ebisu-sensei memintanya maju ke depan kelas untuk menghitung cepat rambat gelombang yang menurut Hinata merepotkan. Buang-buang waktu saja.

Oke, mungkin Hinata mulai terjangkit virus _troublesome_ milik Nara Shikamaru, teman sebangkunya.

Bicara tentang teman, teman-temannya pun boleh dibilang bisa dihitung dengan jari. Seragam sekolah yang kebesaran dan tingkah culunnya seakan menjadi tameng bagi orang lain untuk mengenal lebih dekat Hyuuga pemalu itu. Tidak jarang dirinya jadi korban tangan-tangan jahil siswa-siswa Konoha Junior High School.

Dirinya ingat seorang gadis dengan rambut merah pernah mengejeknya dengan tatapan sinis sambil berkata, "Kalau kau masih memakai kemeja kegedean itu, jangan harap kau bisa dapat pacar."

Enak saja. Hinata belum berniat mencari pacar sekarang. Dirinya sudah cukup dibuat galau dengan tumpukan tugas matematika dan fisika-nya yang segunung. Rasanya tak perlu menambah-nambah masalah dengan pusing mikirin pacar.

Memangnya siapa yang mau bergaul dengan cewek super duper kuper yang hobinya mengurung diri di perpustakaan sekolah? Tak ada kan? Oh, kelihatannya ada beberapa orang yang mau dan ikhlas berbaik hati menjadi teman Hinata. Sebut saja Inuzuka Kiba dan Haruno Sakura.

Jujur sejujur jujurnya, Hinata frustasi dengan sekolahnya ini. Tahun pertama di Konoha Junior High School mungkin tidak terlalu buruk baginya, mengingat ada Neji Hyuuga –kakak sepupu Hinata yang bersedia menemaninya kapan dan dimana saja Hinata berada. Dimana ada Neji, disitu juga ada Hinata. Begitupun sebaliknya. Jadi siswa-siswa nakal menarik kesimpulan bahwa mereka harus sabar menunggu hingga Hinata menginjak tahun kedua untuk dapat mengerjainya seenak jidat. Alasannya? Neji sudah lulus dari sekolah itu dan memilih melanjutkan studi di Suna, jauh dari keluarganya. Contoh remaja pria yang baik.

Tahun kedua Hinata di sekolah menengah pertama mungkin adalah tahun terburuk sepanjang hidupnya. Sudah ditinggal merantau sepupu tersayang, ibu yang paling dicintainya meninggalkannya pula. Entahlah, mungkin tertarik dengan laki-laki yang jauh lebih tampan atau lebih kaya daripada Hyuuga Hiashi –ayah Hinata– yang sering sakit-sakitan. Tapi jangan salah, semangat ayah Hinata yang satu ini patut diacungi dua jempol. Di atas kursi rodanya, dirinya masih mampu menjalankan Hyuuga Corporation, perusahaan kelas menengah turun-temurun milik keluarga Hyuuga.

Hinata memang tidak berasal dari keluarga berada. Kalau berkunjung ke Konoha Junior High School, sempatkan diri untuk mengecek ponsel milik masing-masing siswi sekolah itu. Kau akan mendapati _brand_ bertajuk 'Beri Hitam' menyandang urutan teratas. Dan kau juga bisa menyimpulkan bahwa hanya Hinata yang masih menggunakan ponsel dengan layar putih hitam. Sunggguh ketinggalan zaman.

Beruntung tahun senior Hinata tidak terlalu buruk, mengingat para _senpai_ yang sering mengganggunya sudah lulus. Ditambah lagi dengan fakta bahwa dirinya sekelas dengan Uzumaki Naruto, cowok pirang periang yang dikaguminya sejak tahun pertama. Sapaan Naruto saja sudah membuat Hinata melayang. Apalagi melihat senyum dan cengiran Naruto yang khas itu.

Tapi perasaannya mendadak berubah seperti dihempas ke tanah saat menengok ke samping kanan dan menemukan Sakura dan Naruto duduk bersebelahan.

Mungkin Sakura tampak tenang-tenang saja, tapi raut wajah Naruto yang bahagia-lah yang membuat Hinata sedikit, err... Cemburu?

Gadis berambut Indigo itu mungkin terlalu serius memperhatikan duren dan permen karet itu sehingga tidak menyadari Anko-_sensei_ yang menatapnya tajam sedari tadi.

"Hyuuga Hinata," tegur Anko-_sensei_ setelah berdehem pelan.

Hinata yang kaget langsung membalikkan kepalanya menghadap ke depan.

"Bisa kau ulangi penjelasanku barusan?"

DEG. Yang Hinata tahu, saat ini mereka sedang membahas aljabar. Dan jangan ditanya kemampuan Hyuuga tentang salah satu cabang ilmu matematika itu.

"Hyuuga?" Hinata masih terdiam.

"Hyuuga, maju ke depan. Kerjakan soal di papan tulis sekarang," pinta Anko-_sensei_.

'Mati aku.'

Dengan kaki seperti diseret, Hinata melangkah maju dengan ragu. Hatinya sedikit lega melihat soal di papan tulis yang tergolong mudah. Hanya menentukan nilai suatu variabel. Secuil rasa percaya diri dan keberaniannya mulai muncul.

Tak sampai dua menit, Hinata sudah selesai mengerjakan soal dan kembali ke tempat duduk. Anko-_sensei_ memandang hasil kerja Hinata dari balik kacamata tanpa bingkai miliknya.

Setelah menilik sejenak, guru wanita yang hampir memasuki usia kepala tiga itu kembali memandang anak didiknya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan hasil kerja Hyuuga ini, anak-anak?" tanya Anko-_sense_i sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Seluruh siswa di dalam kelas –kecuali Hinata– mengangguk pasti, membuat gadis Hyuuga itu terserang kikuk mendadak. Lho, dia yakin tak ada yang salah kok!

Manik berwarna lavender itu kembali memindai hasil kerjanya dari bagian atas sampai bawah seperti mesin _scanner_. Namun dirinya masih saja tidak menemukan kesalahan seperti yang dikatakan Anko-_sensei_ dan siswa lain. Ini bukan _april mop_, bukan juga hari ulang tahunnya. Jadi mana mungkin Anko-_sensei_ dan teman-temannya mengerjainya? Bahkan sebelum Hinata sempat memikirkan itu, Hinata harus berpikir dulu betapa sedikitnya orang yang mengingat hari ulangtahunnya.

Oke, kembali ke Hinata.

Anko menarik napas pelan. Hinata mungkin anak yang cerdas, tapi kurang teliti. Itulah sebabnya Hinata sering mendapat nilai di bawah standar untuk pelajaran yang membutuhkan ketelitian seperti matematika.

"Uchiha Sasuke, tolong perbaiki apa yang salah," kali ini mata milik Anko bergerak ke sudut kiri ruangan kelas, meminta Sasuke –salah satu siswa terbaik dalam bidang matematika– untuk maju.

Hyuuga Hinata dapat merasakan tatapan menusuk dari mata Sasuke saat Uchiha itu melangkah maju ke depan kelas dengan santai.

Kok bisa ya, begitu banyak gadis yang menggemari si Sasuke itu? Bukankah dia begitu menyeramkan? Jujur saja, Hinata hampir beku saat Sasuke menabraknya tadi pagi. Untunglah Sasuke tidak protes atau melakukan hal-hal lain yang biasa dilakukan 'Orang-Kaya-Habis-Ditabrak' seperti di sinetron-sinetron yang sering membuatnya geli hanya dari melihat judulnya. Minta pertanggungjawaban lah, minta ganti rugi lah, dan minta lain sebagainya. Dasar orang kaya.

Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke mengganti angka sepuluh yang tertera di papan dengan angka duapuluh lima.

Anko tersenyum puas. "Jadi, dimana letak kesalahannya, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Dengan wajah datar, Sasuke menjawab, "Hasil dari lima dikali lima adalah duapuluh lima, bukan sepuluh."

Seketika wajah Hinata berubah memerah menyadari betapa kurang telitinya dia.

Satu hal yang dapat Hinata simpulkan dari kejadian itu adalah ; Lima dikali lima sama dengan duapuluh lima. Lima ditambah lima sama dengan sepuluh

Kesimpulan kedua ; mungkin dirinya harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter mata karena salah membaca tanda kali sebagai tanda tambah

Kesimpulan lainnya ; Uchiha Sasuke betul-betul menyeramkan. Karena pemuda itu sempat tersenyum kecil ke arah Hinata sebelum dirinya kembali ke tempat duduk. Tapi itu terlihat seperti sebuah seringai menyeramkan bin menakutkan di mata Hinata.

.

TBC

.

**HanYessie3424 : Ini udah update Makasih banget udah review *bow***

**Guest : Kalo update kilat kayaknya gak bisa deh... Karna saya sibuk *soksibuk*. Tapi saya janji bakal terus ngapdet fic ini kok.**

**Penelopi : Iya, alasannya bakal diceritain di chap 3 atau 4. Makasih udah review. Review lagi yaa**

**Reverie Metherlence : Makasih udah review Harus dong, Sasu emang pantasnya menderita *dibakar*. Iya, kemungkinan besar ini SasuHina. Makasih udah review.**

**Rovy : makasih udah review... Review lagi yaa**

**Lyla Lonyx : Iya, review lagi ya.**

**Intn T : Makasih udah bilang fic saya bagus *shy*. Yosh, RnR again yea!**

**Numpang lewat : Iya sih, saya tau kalau idenya agak pasaran. Tapi saya coba untuk bikin fic dengan gaya penulisan yang agak berbeda *apaan tuh*. Makasih udah review ^^**

**Nazo : Makasih udah review... *bow* Review lagi yaa**

**FP Gudang FF SH : Silahkan saya senang banget kalo fic saya bisa masuk FP ini ^^**

**Siapakah Aku XP : Makasih reviewnya AD ^^ #cipikacipiki. Review lagi yaa...**

**n : iya, ini memang pendek. Tapi chap dua ini sedikit lebih panjang dari chap 1 ^^. Penasaran? Saya jugaaa *plak* Jangan kapok buat review fic saya yaa...**

**a/n : Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, fave, dan alert *cipok* banyak juga ya! Yang login, saya udah balas di PM. Silahkan dicek.**

**Chapter satu itu dimaksudkan sebagai prolog untuk Sasuke. Sedangkan chap ini prolog untuk Hinata. Jadi wajar aja kalo dua chapter ini pendek. Sebenarnya mau digabungin jadi satu, tapi kelihatannya gak asik ah *plak*.**

**Ada beberapa reader yang bertanya kenapa charanya masih SMP. dan alasan hal itu adalah : Karena saya masih SMP XD alasan kedua, saya tidak terlalu banyak mengerti tentang pelajaran SMA. Apaan tuh sin cos sin cos -.- Dan alasan terakhir, saya udah merencanakan sekuel buat fic ini yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan SMA mereka :D *baru rencana sih. Tapi kalo banyak yang minta sekuel, akan saya buatkan deh***

**Okedeh, akhiri bacotan gaje di atas. RnR PLEASE! Kritik sangat dianjurkan, flame halal-halal saja ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 : Summer's Story

**How To Love Somebody**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, SasuHina, Typo**

**Paragraf yang di-italic adalah flashback. Paragraf yang tidak di-italic bukan flashback**

.

_Enjoy this third chapter :)_

.

Hari senin benar-benar hari yang paling tidak disukai Hinata. Pelajaran pertama adalah olahraga. Dan tidak ada yang bersedia memasukkannya ke dalam kelompok manapun. Menurut gosip, kelompok yang ditempati Hyuuga Hinata akan bernasib sial dan berujung pada kekalahan. Masih tanda tanya jika hal itu adalah fakta atau hanya mitos belaka. Tapi benar-benar terbukti bahwa Hinata tak bisa olahraga. Bahkan lari pun kayaknya tak mampu dan tak bisa.

Pelajaran kedua adalah matematika. Dan hari ini, sub-bab aljabar berhasil mempermalukannya di depan seluruh murid sekelas. Sudah tahun senior, hanya mengalikan lima dengan lima saja masih salah. Ketidaktelitiannya pun masih belum berubah.

Uh, payah. Sungguh beda dengan kakak sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji yang mendapatkan beasiswa di Sunagakure. Atau adik kandungnya, Hyuuga Hanabi yang selalu membawa pulang hasil tes matematikanya yang dibubuhi alfabet A dibarengi sebuah tanda tambah. Si Hyuuga bungsu itu bahkan dengan bangganya memperlihatkan hasil tesnya pada sang ayah.

Jujur saja, Hinata tidak pernah memperlihatkan hasil tes matematika atau fisika-nya kepada Hiashi, sang ayah tercinta. Sudah pasti tidak akan ada anak yang berani berkata pada orangtuanya, "Ayah, aku dapat F minus!" sambil tersenyum bangga. Jadi, jika Anko-_sensei_ atau Ebisu-_sense_i meminta bubuhan tanda tangan orangtua pada kertas hasil tes siswa, Hinata akan berusaha mati-matian meniru tanda tangan Hiashi yang luar biasa panjang dan melingkar seperti ular naga. Tapi hasilnya lumayan bagus dan meyakinkan. Cukup untuk mengakali mata kedua gurunya itu.

Dan mungkin itulah sebabnya Hinata cukup berbakat di kelas Seni asuhan Kurenai-_sensei._ Kalau dua mata pelajaran tadi sudah bisa membuatnya jatuh bangun, kelas seni pada mata pelajaran ketiga bisa membuatnya kembali bernapas lega. Bayangkan, tidak ada hitung-hitungan dan rumus-rumus yang merepotkan –seperti kata Shikamaru Nara. Yang ada hanyalah bermain-main dengan cat minyak, kanvas, kuas, atau piano dan biola.

Kalau Anko mengklaim Sasuke sebagai anak emasnya dalam bidang matematika, Kurenai harus berbangga karena punya Hinata.

Boleh dikatakan, Hinata brilian dalam seni. Melukis? Bisa. Menggambar? Tentu saja bisa. Bermain teater? Ini juga bisa. Apalagi memainkan alat musik. Sampai-sampai Hinata juga bisa memainkan drum dan harpa. Tidak percaya? Tanya sendiri pada orangnya.

Berbeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang sempat membuat Kurenai-_sensei_ frustasi pada pelajaran ketiga ini karena tidak bisa mengepit biola di lehernya. Bahkan beberapa senar dari biola itu berakhir mengenaskan di tangan Sasuke hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Dan bisa dijamin, tidak akan ada orang yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya walau hanya sedetik saja untuk mendengar permainan biola Sasuke. Suara ngek-ngok-ngek-ngok yang sama sekali tak merdu sukses membuat seluruh murid menutup telinga dan Kurenai-_sensei_ geleng-geleng kepala.

"Mainkan dengan benar!" beberapa kali teriakan guru seni itu bergema di ruang musik Konoha Junior High School. Yang diteriakinya tentu saja tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke yang sedang bersusah payah menekan senar biola dengan benar.

"Salah! Senar yang itu harusnya tidak ditekan!" suara empat oktaf milik Kurenai terdengar lagi.

"Yang ini?" kali ini suara berat khas remaja milik Sasuke yang terdengar.

"Bukan! Aduh, kau ini! Lihat, senarnya patah kan!" jerit Kurenai kesal, membuat Sasuke sudah tidak sabar untuk tidak hanya mematahkan senar biola itu, tapi sekalian dengan leher biola yang sedang digenggamnya sekarang.

'Dasar guru muda, sebentar-sebentar marah,' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Uzumaki Naruto hanya terkikik geli mendengar desahan frustasi Kurenai dan melihat keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipis Sasuke. Sifat Sasuke yang membenci musik membuatnya teringat pada sebuah karakter di komik detektif yang namanya hampir mirip dengan merek kamera. Karakter di komik yang sering dibaca Naruto jika ada waktu luang itu benar-benar serupa dengan si Uchiha bungsu yang sedang memandang sebal ke arah guru wanita di hadapannya sekarang.

Ah, Tuhan memang maha adil. Si Uchiha yang terlihat sempurna itu ternyata punya kekurangan juga.

Setelah meneriakkan "_Ganbatte_,_ Teme_-ku sayang," pada Sasuke –yang berhasil membuat Uchiha bungsu itu semakin sebal, si bocah pirang itu memilih menghampiri seorang gadis yang tampak memisahkan diri dari kerumunan gadis-gadis lain. Tampaknya gadis-gadis itu sibuk membahas gaun apa yang cocok digunakan untuk_ garden party_ sabtu malam nanti di kediaman Akasuna no Sasori, siswa tajir bin ganteng dari kelas sebelah.

"Melamun nih!" tegurnya tepat di telinga gadis itu. Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya iseng meniup keras telinga gadis itu, kemudian tertawa melihat raut wajahnya yang kaget.

Pipi gadis itu merona merah. "N-naruto-_kun_!"

Naruto tertawa keras. "Maaf, wajahmu lucu kalau sedang kaget, Hinata!"

Hinata sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Naruto yang melihatnya seketika berhenti tertawa dan menggumamkan kata maaf.

"_Mikirin_ apa sih?" tanya Naruto seraya duduk di sebelah kanan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, kemudian membuka suara. "S-seperti biasa, m-memikirkan nilai-nilaiku. R-rasanya, semakin hari nilai-nilaiku s-semakin buruk."

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya, kemudian bertanya kembali. "Seburuk apa nilaimu?"

"E-eh?"

"Aku hanya bertanya sih. Kalau tidak mau dijawab ya tidak usah," cerocos Naruto.

Hinata menimbang-nimbang sejenak, kenudian berujar pelan. "A-aku hanya dapat F minus di t-tes matematika minggu lalu..."

_What_? F minus? Naruto saja yang notabene bukan siswa bertipe cerdas tak pernah mendapatkan F minus, kok Hinata bisa? Dirinya hampir berteriak '_sumpeh lu_?' jika dia tidak ingat kalau lawan bicara di hadapannya ini adalah gadis yang perasaannya terlewat sensitif dan perasa. Jadilah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto hanya "Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah. Diiringi dengan musik latar sedih dari permainan biola Sasuke yang masih setia berngek-ngok-ngek-ngok tak jelas di belakang mereka, ditambah teriakan-teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Kurenai-sensei yang sepertinya sudah mencapai titik didih kemarahannya.

"Tidak usah dipedulikan. Toh nilai-nilaimu di mata pelajaran lain cukup tinggi," hibur Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol dan tersenyum tiga jari.

Kali ini Hinata menggeleng. "A-aku berharap b-bisa mendapat beasiswa. S-sepertinya ayahku t-tidak bisa membiayaiku u-untuk meneruskan sekolah."

Memang benar. Hyuuga Hinata tidak terlalu kaya. Perusahaan kecil yang dikelola ayahnya pun kemungkinan akan gulung tikar sebentar lagi akibat kesulitan modal. Ditambah lagi adiknya yang akan memasuki sekolah menengah pertama beberapa bulan lagi, kecil kemungkinan Hinata bisa melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Harapan satu-satunya tinggallah beasiswa untuk melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri yang diidam-idamkan gadis itu sekarang. Tapi tentu saja nilai-nilainya harus di atas standar, tidak terkecuali untuk mata pelajaran matematika dan fisika yang amat dibenci Hyuuga sulung ini. Jika tidak, maka dirinya hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada beasiswa dan Sekolah Menengah Atas.

Naruto memandang prihatin. Gadis yang satu ini benar-benar berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang lain. Di saat gadis seumurannya memikirkan gaya dan warna rambut apa yang sedang trend saat ini, Hinata malah memikirkan sekolah dan keluarganya. _Good girl_. Gadis di hadapannya ini pasti gadis baik-baik.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di benak Uzumaki tunggal itu. "Aku akan minta pada_ Teme_ untuk mengajarimu. Dia pasti mau!"

Hinata tersentak.

Sasuke mengajarinya. Berarti Hinata akan sering-sering bertemu dengan cowok menyeramkan bermarga Uchiha yang menyeringai padanya tadi itu. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Rasanya diajari Sasuke lebih menyeramkan daripada menonton seluruh seri _Paranormal Activity_ sendirian di malam Jum'at Kliwon.

"M-maaf, t-tapi sepertinya–"

"Tidak usah sungkan!" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata. "Teme itu guru yang baik lho! Dia tidak semenyeramkan penampilannya! Buktinya, aku mendapat nilai B saat tes fisika dua minggu lalu karena malam sebelumnya aku belajar bersama Teme!"

Hinata cengo. Tampaknya dia baru sadar kalau Naruto berbakat menjadi sales _door to door_ yang mempromosikan berbagai macam produk serta alat-alat rumah tangga yang sering dilihat Hinata di layar televisi. Terbukti dari gencarnya naruto berpromosi tentang Sasuke tadi.

"N-naru–"

"Percayalah, nilaimu akan naik!"

Kalau Kiba punya jurus _puppy eyes_ yang bisa meluluhkan hati para guru untuk menaikkan nilai-nilai tesnya, senyum matahari Naruto ternyata bisa meluluhkan hati Hinata.

Gadis itu mengangguk ragu-ragu. Dan Naruto kembali mengangkat jempolnya sambil memamerkan deretan gigi puthinya.

Kedua insan itu tidak sadar, di belakang mereka Uchiha Sasuke sedang mengobarkan aura hitam. Matanya memandang tajam ke arah Naruto dengan penuh kecemburuan. Cih, sahabat apanya? Itu sih pagar makan tanaman! Naruto kan sudah punya Sakura! Kok sekarang malah jadi pedekate sama Hinata? Wah, curang_ nih_!

Kalau ceritanya begini, lebih baik Sasuke harus mengklaim terlebih dulu bahwa Hinata itu sedang ada dalam target pedekate-nya. Jadi tidak boleh ada seorang cowok pun yang menyerobot Sasuke. Antri _dong_!

Jari-jari tangan Sasuke meremas kuat leher biola yang dipegangnya sedari tadi.

"NARU–"

KRAK.

"Aduh Sasuke! Kenapa kau patahkan biolanya?" jerit Kurenai dengan tatapan nelangsa, memandang miris pada biola na'as yang sudah patah menjadi dua dalam genggaman tangan si Uchiha muda.

.

Hinata menghembuskan napas dengan bosan. Bolpoin berwarna ungu pucat di tangan kirinya hanya diketuk-ketukkan di meja. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke arah wajahnya, kemudian menopang dagu pemilik rambut berwarna nila itu. Iris _lavender_nya menatap kosong ke arah mana saja –asal jangan menatap pada Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Sungguh, bulu kuduk Hinata terasa terus merinding sejak Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya saat memasuki laboratorium fisika. Setahu dirinya, masih banyak kursi kosong yang bisa diduduki Sasuke selain di sebelahnya. Contohnya di sebelah Karin atau Tayuya. Mereka berdua pasti dengan senang hati menyediakan sebuah kursi kosong untuk Sasuke. Tapi kenapa Uchiha itu harus duduk di sebelah dirinya, sih?

Hinata tidak tahu pasti apa yang membuat dirinya takut pada cowok bermarga Uchiha itu. Bahkan dalam hati, diam-diam gadis Hyuuga ini mengakui kalau Uchiha Sasuke lebih tampan jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto. Tapi kemungkinannya ketakutan Hinata pada Sasuke berawal dari musim panas tahun lalu, saat dirinya duduk di tahun kedua sekolah menengah pertama.

.

_Sasuke berbaring dengan gelisah di ranjang berukuran king-size miliknya. Napasnya sesak, seakan mau meledak. Di musim panas ini, dirinya malah dilanda demam tinggi. Hari pertama liburan musim panas harusnya dihabiskan Sasuke dengan bersantai di pantai bersama papa Fugaku, mama Mikoto, dan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Bukannya berbaring di ranjang dengan suhu badan mencapai tigapuluh sembilan derajat celcius._

"_Hachiuh!" Sasuke beranjak bangun dari ranjangnya, kemudian mengambil selembar kertas tisu untuk menyeka hidungnya._

_Sial. Ini semua gara-gara Naruto. Bocah itulah yang memaksanya menghabiskan triple scoop di kedai es krim yang baru dibuka di tengah kota. Terlebih lagi, Naruto mengejek Sasuke anak mami karena dilarang mama Mikoto untuk makan dan minum yang dingin-dingin._

_Argh, tentu saja Sasuke geram. Mana mau dirinya dipermalukan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya sejak lama itu –apalagi diejek anak mami? Jadilah Sasuke dengan percaya dirinya memesan triple scoop dan menghabiskannya dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit –tanpa mengkhawatirkan nasehat dari mama Mikoto tentang tenggorokannya yang lemah dan bisa bengkak kapan saja jika makan dan minum yang dingin-dingin._

_Setelah habis satu cone, Sasuke merasa ketagihan. Ternyata enak juga menghabiskan tiga tumpuk es krim dengan tiga rasa berbeda di awal musim panas. Faktor inilah yang membuat Sasuke merogoh kocek sekali lagi dan kembali menghabiskan triple scoop keduanya, lagi-lagi kurang dari dua menit._

_Dan, jreng jreng jreng... Hasilnya adalah dia yang sekarang ini. Terbaring demam dan flu di atas ranjang dengan tenggorokan yang susah menelan berbagai macam makanan. Bahkan minum pun sulit. Acara jalan-jalan ke pantai bersama keluarga jadi berantakan. Awal musim panas yang sungguh menyebalkan. Argh, Naruto sialan..._

"_Teme, kau di dalam?" terdengar suara nyaring melengking khas sekali bocah Uzumaki diiringi ketukan keras pada pintu kamar Sasuke._

_Umur panjang. Sasuke baru memikirkan anak itu dan tiba-tiba Naruto sudah ada di depan pintu kamarnya. Berteriak heboh pula._

"_Bodoh, dia sedang sakit. Tidak mungkin dia keluyuran kemana-mana," rupanya si bocah Uzumaki tidak sendiri. Kalau pendengaran Sasuke tidak salah, suara itu adalah suara Haruno Sakura._

_Dan pendengaran Sasuke memang tidak pernah salah._

_Saat dirinya beranjak dari ranjang sekali lagi untuk membukakan pintu, yang mengisi ruang penglihatannya terlebih dulu adalah rambut kuning dan merah muda. Kemudian wajah Naruto yang sedang nyengir. Kemudian wajah Sakura yang tersenyum senang. Kemudian sekeranjang buah-buahan yang dipegang Naruto. Kemudian sebuket bunga yang berada di tangan Sakura._

"_Semoga cepat sembuh!" teriak mereka berdua kompak._

_Tanpa dipersilahkan si pemilik kamar, kedua bocah itu langsung masuk ke kamar tidur milik Sasuke. __Sasuke tampaknya ingin protes, tetapi dipotong oleh Naruto. "Aku dan Sakura sudah minta izin sama bibi Mikoto kok."_

_Gadis berambut merah muda cerah di sebelah Naruto mengangguk-angguk membetulkan._

"_Hinata, kesini! Jangan malu-malu dong," panggil Sakura sambil menepuk pinggiran ranjang Sasuke di sebelah dirinya duduk._

_Sasuke baru sadar kalau sejak tadi ada anak perempuan yang hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Kepala anak itu sedikit terangkat saat Sakura memanggil namanya._

"_H-hai..."_

_Sasuke menunjuk Hinata yang tengah tersenyum gugup. "Siapa dia?"_

"_Aduh Sasuke, dia Hyuuga Hinata, teman sekelasmu dan Sakura! Masak kau tak tahu sih," terang Naruto. Dirinya kini sedang asyik membuka bingkisan buah-buahan yang diberikannya untuk Sasuke, tapi malah dimakannya sendiri. Sakura yang berada di sebelah Naruto menyikut perutnya pelan dan menggerutu, "Ini untuk Sasuke!"_

"_S-salam kenal, a-aku H-hyuuga Hinata," gadis itu membungkuk pelan hingga wajahnya hampir disembunyikan oleh poni rata yang menutupi dahinya._

_Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu._

_"Aku terlalu sibuk. Tidak ada waktu untuk berkenalan dengan cewek gagap."_

_Krik... Krik..._

_DEG. Hinata tertegun. Sakura dan Naruto terdiam. Sedetik kemudian,_

"_H-hiks... M-maaf kalau aku meng –hiks, mengganggu..." isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Hinata. Naruto dan Sakura menatap tajam kepada Sasuke yang hanya memasang tampang tanpa dosa._

"_Teme! Minta maaf pada Hinata sekarang juga!" bentak Naruto berkacak pinggang sambil menuding Sasuke._

_Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Si Hinata ini kekanak-kanakan sekali. Baru dibilang gagap saja air matanya langsung jatuh._

"_Tidak mau. Sifatnya kekanak-kanakan sekali," ujar Sasuke keras kepala. Dirinya lebih memilih menyalakan televisi LCD berukuran tigapuluh dua inci daripada meminta maaf pada Hinata yang masih terisak di depan pintu kamarnya._

_"Minta maaf. Sekarang!" perintah Naruto geram. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang keras kepala tak terkira._

_Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak mau."_

"_Ya sudah, aku pulang saja! Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu sampai kau minta maaf pada Hinata!" Naruto melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar Sasuke, disusul Sakura yang berjalan pelan mengekor Naruto._

"_Aku juga. Sasuke-kun egois."_

"_Hn, pergilah."_

_Uchiha bungsu itu hanya membiarkan kepergian kedua temannya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Matanya belum lepas dari layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan kartun Tom and Jerry._

"_A-ano, ini s-sup telur untuk U-uchiha-san," terdengar suara lembut dari Hinata yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Tangan gadis itu mengangsurkan sebuah kotak makanan yang dipegangnya sedari tadi._

_Sasuke menengokkan kepala. Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah memenuhi hatinya saat melihat bekas air mata di pipi Hinata._

_Sasuke mengambil remote kemudian mematikan televisi di hadapannya. "Masuklah."_

_Hinata melangkahkan kaki dengan takut-takut, kemudian berdiri di sebelah Sasuke yang duduk di atas ranjang. Dirinya memberikan kotak makanan dan sebuah sendok pada Sasuke. "I-ini sup telurnya."_

_Sasuke meraih kotak makanan di tangan Hinata, kemudian membukanya. Tercium aroma sup telur yang membuat air liurnya sedikit meleleh. Kemudian Uchiha itu menyendok kuah dari sup dan menyeruputnya. Dahi Sasuke membentuk sebuah kerutan._

"_Hn_, k_au yang membuatnya?"_

_Hinata memainkan jari-jemarinya. "K-kenapa? T-tidak enak ya? K-kalau Uchiha-san t-tidak suka, t-tidak usah d-dimakan..."_

_Pemuda bermata gelap itu menggelengkan kepala, menepis dugaan Hinata._

"_Tidak, rasanya enak sekali. Mirip dengan sup telur buatan ibuku. Kau yang membuatnya?" Uchiha itu kembali mengulang pertanyaannya yang belum dijawab Hinata. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan._

"_I-ibuku bilang, s-sup telur bisa m-meredakan demam. J-jadi a-aku membuatkan sup telur u-untuk Uchiha-san."_

_Sasuke mengangguk-angguk sambil terus menyeruput sup telur di tangannya hingga hanya tersisa separuh. "Hn, ibuku juga berkata seperti itu."_

_Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat Sasuke yang makan dengan lahap._ "_A-aku pulang d-dulu," pamit Hinata seraya berbalik menuju pintu kamar Sasuke. Namun Uchiha bungsu itu menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan erat._

"_Duduklah dulu dan temani aku makan."_

"_T-tapi U-uchi–"_

_Cih. Gadis ini menyebalkan. Masih untung Sasuke mempersilahkannya masuk. Sekarang gadis ini malah berani membantah._

"_Duduk! Dan temani aku makan!" mata hitam milik Sasuke serasa mengintimidasi tatapan lemah Hinata. __Hinata sedikit kaget mendengar perubahan suara Sasuke tadi. Matanya membulat lebar_

_Sejurus kemudian dirinya berlari kencang meninggalkan kamar Sasuke serta kediaman Uchiha seraya berteriak,_

"_Tidak mau! Kau menakutkan!"_

.

Mungkin kejadian itulah yang membuat Hinata menajdi _phobia_ pada Uchiha yang duduk di sebelahnya ini. Dan dirinya tidak mau lagi menatap bola mata Sasuke yang besar dengan iris berwarna hitam itu. Suara berat Sasuke juga tidak kalah menakutkan dari matanya.

Tapi kejadian itu jugalah yang membuat Sasuke mulai jatuh hati pada Hyuua sulung di sebelahnya. Mulai dari perawakan Hinata, sifat dan pembawaan Hinata, hingga masakan gadis itu yang mirip dengan masakan ibunya terbukti bisa meluluhkan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan antipati terhadap para gadis. Mungkin peribahasa 'rebut hati lelaki dengan perutnya' berlaku untuk kasus ini. Jarang sekali menjumpai seorang gadis di usia awal pubertas yang punya sikap keibuan dan pandai memasak seperti Hinata.

Dan yang menjadi masalah adalah bagaimana caranya Sasuke bisa membuat Hinata jatuh cinta kepadanya.

.

**TBC**

.

**a/n : Thanks to Lily Purple Lily, Jtwia12112, Lavender Bo-chan, Sakurinrinn, ore** (humornya dikit, jadi saya gak masukin ke genre humor XD)**, Uchihyu Chan, 4869** (makacih udah ripiyu, nay *cipok*)**, Guest** (ini udah dipanjangin ^^)**, Nolarious, Kertas Biru, Nanatsu** (ini udah apdet ^^)**, , .39, rovy** (ini udah apdet ^^)**, Gui-Gui M.I.T** (NaruSakunya bakalan ada ^^)**, HanYessie3424 **(scene SasuHina pasti bakal ditambah ^^)**, Ichi no Ai, dan Males Login** (ini udah apdet ^^)**. Jangan lupa ripiyu lagi ya XD**

**Ada yang bisa menebak siapa karakter komik pembenci musik yang sering dibaca Naruto itu? XD**

**Tampaknya saya masih belum berbakat untuk menyelipkan humor-humor ringan supaya ceritanya tidak terasa membosankan -.- jadilah humor yang terasa garing krenyes-krenyes :O ****Gimana? Sudah lumayan panjang kan? Hehe, kalau masih kurang panjang tolong katakan sama saya. Nanti saya akan berusaha menambah panjang chapter depan. Gomen kalau banyak kesalahan dan alur yang kecepetan ^^ Sasuke dan Hinata gak saya buat kelewat Garry Stu dan Marry Sue. Masing-masing punya kelebihan dan kekurangan. Saya mohon maaf juga jika nanti alur ceritanya terasa pasaran.**

**Akhir kata, REVIEW please! Kritik dan flame dihalalkan.**

**Please, don't be a silent readers, un! Tinggalkanlah paling tidak sebuah review untuk saya :)**


End file.
